


dangle your desires

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, welcome 2 gay hell Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just an excuse 2 write sum brookate getting it On (im sry its not very long i had writers block thru most of this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dangle your desires

Brooke’s fingers trailed down Kate's jaw as they kissed for the thousandth time. She separated the kiss, but only to sink her teeth into the girl’s neck. The soft, peach skin that was once there was now red, and practically glowing in the dark of their shared bedroom. 

Kate quickly lifted off Brooke’s shirt, and vice versa. They sat on the bed, cherishing each other's forms. No words needed to be said, all compliments were passed like whispers through kissing. Kate practically tackled Brooke and started gnawing at her lips. Hot breaths and whimpers were heard as they pecked at each other. 

Clothes piled in a corner, the two were bare and vulnerable to each other. Brooke smiled slyly and began to lightly kiss Kate’s collarbone, while her hands had other plans. Kate lifted the other girl’s chin, closing the small space in between them. Brooke’s hands trailed down her sides, past her bra, towards her hips. Kate lightly moaned, a divine noise that encouraged her to keep doing what she was doing.

The smirk on Brooke’s face never washed away, the pleasure she was giving to her girlfriend was far too much. She purred into Kate’s ear, “Babe, you’re already so wet for me…” They were already both blushing intensely, but this made the taller girl tomato red. Brooke’s fingertips pushed ever so slightly into Kate’s pink folds, causing a rupture of noises from her. Various mutterings of praise and begs came from her as Brooke pushed her digits further in.

Brooke whispered countless, dirty things into Kate’s ear, making her even hotter and wetter. They were glad that they were buying new bed sheets, these stains were never gonna get out. As she pushed even more into Kate, Brooke’s forefingers scissored her insides faintly. Kate quivered underneath her touch, a putty in her hands. Brooke nipped at her neck, thrusting her fingers even faster into Kate.

With a cracked voice, Kate shouted, signalling her orgasm. Brooke slowly pulled her fingers out, and licked them clean. She savored the sharp taste of her lover. Seeing this act made the worn out girl blush hardly. The two cleaned up relatively, and crawled under the covers. They whispered praise to each other, and fell off into a deep sleep, content.


End file.
